Miturm Menkalinan
Meturm Menkalinan is a Force-sensitive Human female who serves the Starlit Empire as a Jedi Master of the Jedi High Council. Born to Jedi Master Chetif Megrez and Jedi Master Liocew Eclipseflame. Biography Highly skilled in lightsaber combat as her training was from late Jedi Master Chetif Megrez and late Jedi Master Liocew Eclipseflame, Metrum was just a youngling when she saw a Sith Knight. The Sith Knight that was coming after her mother and father didn't see it coming, she used both of her parents' lightsabers to kill them. With the killing of the Sith Knight, she was ranked to a Jedi Padawan, soon having the Jedi High Council choose a new Jedi Master for her. Her Jedi Master wanted Meturm to use her own built lightsaber, but she chose to use the two blue lightsabers from her dead mother and father. With the use of two lightsabers, her lightsaber training was hard and vigorous. Her master wanted her to slow down in her training so it can be easy to her instead of easy on the training droid. She wanted a step above everyone else in her training, making her become better than everyone else. Her Jedi Master wanted her to slow down in case her mind leads towards the Dark Side of the Force. Her mind was slowly leading the dark, making her feel the temptation, making her wish she could go back and save them. Waking up in a cry for help, her Jedi Master was in fear that she was going to the Dark Side of the Force. In dire need of saving, Grand Master Terebellum Caurese saved her by going to an unsanctioned planet, making the dark thoughts in her mind disappear. She was now saved from the Dark Side of the Force, soon going back into the life and training of the Jedi Order. She wanted to continue her path to become a Jedi Master, so her Jedi Master made her wish come true. In a quest to the Outer Rim, she went to a jungle planet but her Jedi Master never returned. With this, her Jedi Trials were complete, making sure the Jedi High Council would agree on her Dark Side encounter and the death of her parents. She was able to go to the rank of Jedi Master and to fill her parents' place in the Jedi High Council, she was accepted to sit in the council. Years later, a good friend and fellow Jedi Master Alfeccat Cloudleaper brought in a youngling, in dire need of Jedi training. She thought this boy had a delicate mind which could easily turn him towards the Dark Side of the Force. With help and advice given from her to her old friend Jedi Master Alfeccat Cloudleaper, she wished him luck in becoming a Jedi Knight. Granting the troubled boy in training at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant, she watched him carefully behind Jedi Master Alfeccat Cloudleaper. A year has passed and it was a time for Miturm to act as a Jedi Guardian. With the Shadow Empire on the search for the youngling, Sen Stioss, she urgently went to the Jedi High Council. As a request of her wanting to be with the child regardless of his strong sense of the Dark Side of the Force, she went to the Cloudleaper Space Station. In regards of her guardianship, she was able to renew her friendship with Alfeccat Cloudleaper.